The present invention relates to a finger ring with data storage unit.
It is already known to provide finger rings with an electronic data storage unit in order to have available at all times an information storage which is both reliable and easily handled, and constantly supervisable. For an exchange of information with a corresponding control device, it is necessary to transmit the information, for which contactless means, for instance optical means (DE-OS 35 07 381(E 05 B 49/00), DE-OS 42 11 386(G 08 B 25/12)), electromagnetic means (DE-OS 35 07 389(E 05 B 49/00), DE-OS 25 57 637(E 05 B 47/00), DE-AS 25 57 637(E 05 B 49/00), DE-OS 42 11 386(G 08 B 25/12)) as well as magnetic means (DE-OS 35 07 389(E 05 B 49/00)) have been proposed, in addition to electrical contacts (DE-OS 35 07 389(E 05 B 49/00)).
Contactless connections, to be sure, have the advantage of being conveniently handled, but the disadvantage that the information transmitted can be easily picked up by unauthorized persons, for instance by the use of an eavesdropping device which records scattered radiation. Direct electrical contact provides much greater security in this respect; the disadvantage here, however, lies in the necessity of placing the contacts on the finger ring in proper position with respect to the mating contacts on the control device and of assuring simultaneous contact of the corresponding pairs of contacts. DE-OS 25 57 637(E 05 B 47/00) and DE-AS 25 57 637(E 05 B 47/00) describe a finger ring which has a recess on its outer side within which there can be inserted a component which is provided on its surface with two contact surfaces of hard metallic material and within which there is an electronic circuit which contains key information. Detailed descriptions of the two contact surfaces are not given, but it can be noted from FIG. 1 of DE-OS 25 57 637 and DE-AS 25 57 637 that the two contacts form a common plane with the flat surfaces of the aforementioned component part or are arranged only slightly different therefrom. This arrangement has the disadvantage that, in order to obtain good contacting with the mating contacts, a comparatively complicated construction is required. Such a construction is described in connection with FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 of DE-OS 25 57 637 and DE-AS 25 57 637 where the mating contacts are seated elevated on a scanning surface having a shape which corresponds to that of the contact-containing component on the ring and are resiliently mounted. For the making of contact between finger ring and mating contacts, the finger ring must be positioned precisely on or in the scanning surface and possibly pressed therein. This process requires a steady hand, favorable external conditions (light, no vibrations) and possibly time, which is a great disadvantage of such a ring with respect to user-friendly use.
In general, the making of contact is cumbersome from a handling standpoint, and thus no longer very user-friendly, if the finger ring must be brought precisely into a given position in order to produce a suitable connection between contact and mating contact.
Furthermore, other information supports with electrical data transmission have also become known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,874, an identification system is described in which inter alia an identification unit in the form of an arm band is shown. There are two contacts on the outside of the arm band. In order to identify the unit, the arm band is pressed against two V-shaped mating contacts. For this purpose, however, the contacts and mating contacts must be positioned precisely opposite each other, which can be achieved only by a precise approach and a correct untilted position of the wrist. In addition to these disadvantages, there are also disadvantageous demands on the mating contacts in the case of an arm band. Their size must correspond approximately to the diameter of the arm band and they must be arranged clearly free-standing on their fastening base so that they can be readily accessed by the arm, which may possibly be covered by clothing, and that the arm band can be pressed between the V-shape.
Another disadvantage is that this arrangement, which requires a precise positioning of contacts and mating contacts, does not make it possible for the arm band to be pulled over a surface on which the mating contacts are present and to engage between the mating contacts. The access to the contacts is prevented here in two directions, by the arm itself and the clothing. The mating contacts can therefore be reached, unimpeded, by the contacts only from one direction, directly from above and not twisted with respect to each other.
The object of the invention is, in the case of a finger ring with information storage unit and electric contacts for transmission of information and/or energy, without aesthetically impairing its character as jewelry ring, to make possible, by the arrangement of the contacts, on the one hand a rapid and dependable bringing of the contacts of the finger ring against corresponding mating contacts of a control device so as to establish an information and/or energy connection without great technical difficulties of handling and, on the other hand, a sturdy, simple and diversified shape of both the contacts on the finger ring and of the mating contacts on the control device.
Furthermore, other information supports with electrical data transmission have also become known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,874, an identification system is described in which inter alia an identification unit in the form of an arm band is shown. There are two contacts on the outside of the arm band. In order to identify the unit, the arm band is pressed against two V-shaped mating contacts. For this purpose, however, the contacts and mating contacts must be positioned precisely opposite each other, which can be achieved only by a precise approach and a correct untilted position of the wrist. In addition to these disadvantages, there are also disadvantageous demands on the mating contacts in the case of an arm band. Their size must correspond approximately to the diameter of the arm band and they must be arranged clearly free-standing on their fastening base so that they can be readily accessed by the arm, which may possibly be covered by clothing, and that the arm band can be pressed between the V-shape.
Another disadvantage is that this arrangement, which requires a precise positioning of contacts and mating contacts, does not make it possible for the arm band to be pulled over a surface on which the mating contacts are present and to engage between the mating contacts. The access to the contacts is prevented here in two directions, by the arm itself and the clothing. The mating contacts can therefore be reached, unimpeded, by the contacts only from one direction, directly from above and not twisted with respect to each other.